Unexpected Miracles: A new Rachel and new life
by jaleybear1991
Summary: The infamous Rachel Berry is determined and convinced that she will be a star someday. Three months into her sophomore year she leaves Lima and returns 3 years later with a surprise and a new Rachel/
1. Rachel returns

Unexpected Miracles

Prologue

who could have known that the infamous Rachel Berry is someone far different from the girl that graces the mckinley high school halls each day, determined and convinced that she will be a star someday. Three months into her sophomore year, she decides to leave Lima and runs to New York City.

She could not take it anymore, everyday she endured there constant ridicule and snickering behind her back. She knew they always made fun of her, but it had not bothered her before now because she Rachel Berry was going to prove them wrong. Still, the stress from there constant comments in all attempts to bring her down still hurt. Nobody seemed to notice that she had calmed down somewhat since the year had started, in fact they seemed happy. But today, was it. She was leaving Lima, she had to get away from them, all this stress was not good for her. Today they all confronted her and told her how they felt, that she was a freak with talent, but nobody would want her because she was ugly and self centered. That was the final word she needed, along with the little white stick that she held in her hand as she sank to her bathroom floor and made the final decision, she would be leaving for New York tonight. She knows it will hurt her fathers when they wake up and find that she is gone, but for the people she thought were her friends, she could honestly care less. She knows that it will only get worse of they find out she is pregnant, and she knows that she does not want them to hurt this new life that she only just found out about.

**One year later**

Quickly she takes one last sweep of her apartment, making sure she has everything packed in her bag before she leaves her apartment for the last time. She told herself she would never go back, despite moving in with her childhood friend and creating a strong group of friends and contacts, she knows that she needs bigger help so that she can raise her little girl right and that means she needs to go back to high school. She called her fathers for the first time since she left and told them she was in trouble and needed help, they agreed not knowing about their granddaughter yet. She sighs and looks into the floor length mirror, taking herself in, she looks nothing like the girl who left Lima over a year ago. Her hair is long and swept into a messy bun with a black headband holding her wispy bangs from her face. She is wearing dark tight jeans and uggs with a fitted white top and a black Victoria's secret hoodie. She bites her lip and fingers her star of david around her neck when the door opens and her best friend walks in pulling her close and kissing her forehead, telling her that everything is in her car she smiles and takes one last look at him before going into her bedroom and lifting her three month daughter Izzie into her arms and swinging her purse onto her shoulder. She glances back one last time and proceeds downstairs, gets herself and Izzie into the car and drives away.

The ride to Lima was long, she had to stop every 4 hours or so to feed Izzie and change her, but when she sees the Welcome to Lima sign her heart speeds up. Driving the familiar streets she passes her high school and Pucks house before turning the corner to her own house. Taking a deep breath she pulls in the driveway and gets out of the car and takes Izzie into her arms. Before she can get into the house her fathers are there with a confused look on their faces as to why their 17 year old daughter is coming up to them with an infant in her arms.

She sits down on the couch as her fathers sit across from her and take in the picture of their

daughter with a baby in her arms. Carefully she tells her fathers the story while stealing glances at her daughter now asleep in her arms. After thirty minutes she yawns and tells her fathers that it has been long day and that she would like to go to sleep, they nod and go out to get her things from the car. Rachel climbs the stairs and walks into her old bedroom, she smiles ans goes over to the bed. Sitting down she moves away her shirt and unhooks her bra, bringing Izzie close to her so she can feed her. With hesitance her fathers come in and set her stuff her stuff, trying to ignore the image of their young daughter breast feeding in their home. With that they say good night and Rachel finishes up with Izzie and pulls her close to her, kissing her daughter and falling asleep.

**The next day**

Rachel gets up to the cries of the baby next to her, she looks at the clock and sees that it reads 8 am. Moaning she gets up and throws on leggings, a hoodie and uggs. Quickly she braids her hair and runs over to the now screeching baby and unzips the hoodie so she can feed her. Twenty minutes later with a freshly diapered and dressed baby she walks downstairs and walks into the kitchen where a note is on the table. Beside the note is a credit card with instructions to get whatever she needs for herself and Izzie, such as food, a crib and changing table. Smiling she takes the card, her purse and diaper bag. Thirty minutes later she pulls into the Lima shopping mall parking lot. She takes Izzie out of carrier and throws some diapers and wipes into her purse, she also takes the pacifier out of the pocket of her purse and puts it in the babies mouth. Shifting Izzie she makes sure the blanket covers the baby sleeping soundly on her shoulder. She wonders what people will think when they see the new Rachel, the rachel who no longer wears sweaters and the cardigans, the Rachel who now puts her daughter before everything else, but most of all she thinks about the response she is going to get when they find out she left because she was pregnant. With all the strength and courage she has she walks into the mall and quickly goes into the baby furniture and home department of Macy's. One hour later she has everything paid for and loaded into the car, as she drives home she pulls into Mckinley and realizes she needs to register and that its now or never. She pulls her hair out of the messy bun and lets it fall into thick long waves. She checks her make-up and runs a hand through her hair before unbuckling Izzie and walking towards the place and people that caused her to leave last year. Wiping away a tear as she remembers, she pulls Izzie closer and kisses her head. Reminding herself that she needs to do this for her daughter, how can she make a life for them if she hasn't even finished high school. Standing straight she holds the infant close and takes her hand into hers for strength as she makes her way through the doors and into the front office.


	2. Welcome back to high school Ms Berry

Pushing open the door, she walks straight to the front office and is greeted by the receptionist, who eyes her and then eyes the baby in her arms before saying, "ah, Miss Rachel Berry welcome back". She nervously avoids the tension and simply says that she would like to return to Mckinley the following day as a sophomore. The receptionist nods and hands Rachel the forms on a clipboard, she goes over to a chair balances Izzie on one knee so she can fill out the forms. Minutes later she hands the forms back in return for a locker key. She decides to go and find her locker, she might as well since she is going to be rushed in the mornings in just getting to school. Navigating the office, she steps in the hallway and makes her way to her locker which just happens to be right outside the Glee club room. Trying to figure out how to open her locker she balances Izzie and is able to get it open, taking a deep breath she closes the locker. Then without warning the end of school bell rings out and students begin to pour into the hallway. She shrieks and pulls Izzie close, she was not prepared for this, not yet. She tugs a blanket out of her bag and does her best to wrap Izzie up in an attempt to shield her from those who knew her. When she see's a break in the crowd she breaks for it and bolts for her car. Once inside she reaches back and puts Izzie in her car seat before quickly driving home.

**Later that night**

Izzie is crying and Rachel is at her wits end on how to calm her, tears stream down her face and she wonders how she ended up where she is right now. Alone with no friends and baby all before finishing high school. Slowly with a hand on Izzie so she won't roll off the bed, she falls asleep to the her cries and her daughters.

**At school the following day...**

Walking down the hallway, she remembers the last time she walked down these hallways as a student. Smiling she takes in a double take and detours into the bathroom before class. Looking in the mirror she examines the new and improved Rachel; clad in tight dark jeans, black converse and a white t-shirt with a red juicy velvet hoodie. Her hair is in a messy knot at the back of her head with a red headband holding her bangs back. She glances at her cell phone, picks up her black/ gold star covered back pack and sprints to class. Walking in she notices several faces look up, look away then look back up with their mouths wide. Quietly she nods to the teacher and takes a seat in the back of the class room, pulling out a notebook and a pen. Her phone vibrates in her pocket and she sees a picture of Izzie that the housekeeper sent her. She smiles and stashes her phone away quickly. When class ends she goes out behind the gym and digs a pack of cigarettes out her back pack, taking one in she slumps against the wall and takes a deep breath.

When she looks up she is looking straight at the whole glee club, staring at her with questioning glances. She smiles at them to break the silence. They break out of their trance and all rush up to greet her and welcome her back. They comment her on her new style and they drag her with them to their next class. Later that day they beg her to come back to glee club and she agrees, telling them to give her a few minutes. They smile and leave her to herself for a few. Taking out her cell phone she texts her dads to let them know what is happening and to kiss Izzie for her; god she misses her little girl.

Walking into the glee room she sits to the side and allows herself to examine everything, when asked if she can join for good she says she doesn't know yet and that its complicated. Thirty minutes into glee her phone rings and she picks it up to her father saying he is in the front office, ignoring everything after that all she pones in on are the screaming distress cries beyond her fathers voice. Slamming her phone shut she bolts from her chair, grabbing her bag and making a beeline for the front office...the whole glee club following in her heels and filled with confusion.


	3. Secrets: Big, small & life threatening

_Thirty minutes into glee her phone rings and she picks it up to her father saying he is in the front office, ignoring everything after that all she pones in on are the screaming distress cries beyond her fathers voice. Slamming her phone shut she bolts from her chair, grabbing her bag and making a beeline for the front office...the whole glee club following in her heels and filled with confusion. _

She reaches the office and goes straight towards the cries, her hard tugging with fear as she thinks up the worst case scenario. Seeing her dad and Izzie she lifts her daughter into her arms and rubs circles on her back, singing to her to calm her. She looks back to her dad and says that she can take it from here, he puts an arm around her and kisses her head before telling her he will see her at home. She nods and goes back to the now whimpering baby, she grabs the diaper bag on the chair next to her and tries to find a bottle with no luck. Out of no where Quinn comes up to her and leads her back to the glee room, picking up her bags for her. She hands her a blanket and motions for her to sit down. Rachel looks at her with confusion and Quinn tells her that she has moved in with Shelby to help raise baby beth...Rachel mouths thank you and adjusts Izzie on her lap who is starting to struggle and cry again. Quickly she unzips her hoodie, pulls up her shirt and unhooks her bra. Within seconds Izzie finds her dinner. Adjusting the blanket, she slumps in her seat a little and looks down at her daughters face, stroking her pink cheek and rubbing circles onto her back. She knows that she owes the people who have back into the room a big explanation as to who the baby she is openly breastfeeding in front of them is. Looking up and sighing she tells them to pull up a chair, that they have a long story ahead of them. Pulling chairs up beside her, she jumps at their eagerness, and steals a look at a certain boy staring at the baby she holds with glassy eyes. Looking to Quinn for help, she motions for her to hold the blanket so that she can pull herself together. Pulling her clothes back together she moves the baby to her shoulder, wrapping her in the blanket. Slowly she takes herself back to the past year and lets the glee club discover the new Rachel Berry.

_Sixteen year old Rachel Berry sits beside the window of her childhood friends apartment in New York City. After finding out she was pregnant she fled Lima and moved in with her friend Jon ( and his older brother Jake) who was attending NYU and training to be on Broadway. Bringing a hand to her stomach she feels her baby girl kick, she is nine months pregnant and scared. She left everything she new to start over, dropping her dreams behind her to Raise a baby on her own with little support. A pain then shoots through her stomach and she jumps, yelling for Jon to help her._

_Hours later she gives birth to a five pound baby girl who she names Isabella Michele Berry. Holding her daughter in her hands she brings her close and kisses her, promising her that she will everything to make sure she grows up right. Beside her Jon wraps and arm around her and leans in to kiss her on the lips...promising her that he will protect her.. Smiling back she leans into him and wishes she was home with the one person she truly loves._

…_..._

hours after telling the whole Glee club her past history with exception of one small moment _she looks at her daughter, then she looks over to the figure in the corner of the room as a tear falls from her eyes. She wishes she had never met him and had never gotten into a relationship with him..._, tearing up she now sits in her bedroom doing homework...trying to get it done but not succeeding, picking up a gold ring she starts sobbing...all she can think of is the fact that she has limited time before the reason she left New York comes back to haunt her.. So, instead she loads Izzie up in the car and drives to her true loves house calling him from the car. Minutes later she is greeted by the dark figure of Noah Puckerman, leading both herself and Izzie up to his room. Foe the first time she feels safe.

…**...Pucks POV...**

I never thought she would come, I knew why she left but I did not say anything. When she got New York and told everything to Jon he decided that I needed to know...so after she fell asleep he got my number and told me everything. When I saw Rachel take that little girl into her arms my heart stopped, there in front of me was the love of my life and my little girl. She even looks like me...she has my hair and my eyes. Standing before Rachel at this moment, she starts to tear up...all I can ask her is why she was afraid to tell me. She says she was afraid of what everybody else would do if they found out and that she was sorry she left without telling him she loved him and that he was going to be a father. With that she starts sobbing and I pull my girlfriend and baby girl into my arms. Together we lay on the bed with the baby between us. The following morning I wake up and run my hand over her cheek. When she wakes up she smiles and kisses me.

…**...Rachel's POV...**

The perfect morning, she wakes up to the eyes of the man she loves. Leaning over to kiss him she whispers I love you. After laying in bed for the rest of the morning she decides its time they at least attend glee club since they "accidentally" skipped the rest of the school day. As she gets up she realizes she has no clothes with her, pleadingly she looks at her boyfriend who digs in his dresser and triumphantly pulls out a pair of her running shorts and one of his t-shirts. Laughing she tells him to find something for a baby girl to wear while she makes herself look for she boyfriend. A few minutes later he comes in with Izzie fully dressed in white and pink rose cotton summer dress...he tells her he bought clothes for her yesterday after he saw her with Izzie. Running to him, she throws her arms around him and kisses him before lifting her baby girl into her arms and snuggling close. She smiles and says she will have to feed her before they leave...she walks over to the couch in the corner of the room and begins to feed Izzie...singing softly. Noticing Puck is about to leave, she tells him to stay...that she doesn't mind. She motions for him to sit beside her, when hes there she leans her head on his shoulder and smiles at her now perfect family...hoping the past will not catch up to her and make her regret coming home. But for now she is happy to be with the man she loves, the man who is the true father of her daughter and not some idiot she made a mistake with because she was desperate and out of money.

…...**one hour later...**

Together Rachel and Puck walk into Mckinley...people give them confused looks. There they see the former unpopular freak turned hottie walking arm in arm with the popular football badass...but thats not what confuses them the most. They are most confused by the fact that Rachel has a baby cradled in her arms and that Puck has a diaper bag slung over his shoulder. Ignoring the looks, Rachel meets Pucks lips and kisses him fiercely before everything goes black as a Puck pushes Rachel and Izzie out of the way...a bullet piercing his heart...red pooling... and the cries of a baby girl and her young mother. Looking up she looks straight into the cold black eyes of the guy she thought was...or was supposed to be her best friend...but she knows why he is here...all because she went against his rules.

_Hello cupcake...did you miss me...did you tell all your little friends that your married?_


End file.
